Protective Brother
by Purplepandax3
Summary: Ever since she was born, Eren promised to protect her and be there for her. She loved having her older brother around, but as she got older, his protectiveness became annoying. When the happiest day of her life finally rolls around, will he be able to let her go?
1. New Sibling

Protective Brother

Chapter One: New Sibling

''Isn't she beautiful?'' Carla asked. She had just given birth not long ago.

It was a bright June morning. The time was 7:30 in the morning. Eren had just left for school. Her husband, Grisha was just leaving for work. But he didn't even walk out the door. He was stopped by her horrible screams. They didn't even have time to go to the hospital. She gave birth at home.

Her husband, wiped away the tear that was forming in her eyes. He nodded. ''Yeah, she is.''

He unwrapped the pink blanket to reveal a newborn baby. She had brown hair, much like her family. Though you couldn't see it yet, she had bright green eyes. She had the same nose structure as her older brother Eren. And she even had her mom's high cheek bones. She was perfect. ''What are we going to name her?'' Grisha asked. He picked the baby up from her and gently kissed her nose.

''How about...'' Carla thought hard. ''Mikasa?''

* * *

><p>''Mommy!'' 5 year old Eren yelled. He slammed the door behind him. He was confused because the house was so dark and...noisy? ''Mommy?" He asked, running towards her room. <em>Someone is crying? It might be mommy! She might be in trouble! <em>As he raced upstairs he tripped. He scratched himself a little, but his mom mattered more. He finally reached the top and opened her door. ''MOMMY!'' Eren stopped cold. He stared at the baby in his mom's arms. It was sleeping.

Carla looked up and smiled. ''Hi, baby.''

Eren gently crawled on her bed. ''What's that?''

Carla chuckled. ''It's a baby. Your sister.''

''My...sister?'' Eren asked, surprised. He didn't know his mom was pregnant. He didn't even know what being pregnant means! He just thought she was becoming a really fluffy pillow or something. ''Really?''

Carla nodded. ''Yes. Her name is Mikasa. She was born this morning.''

Eren gently placed his hands on Mikasa's cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled. Eren smiled, his green eyes sparked with joy. ''MOMMY! She smiled! She smiled!''

''Yeah, she did.'' Carla answered, hugging him. ''She knows her older brother!''

Eren felt proud. He was the proudest 5 year old out there. This was better than winning Hide-And-go-seek at school! ''Mikasa.'' He said, lowing his head to her level. She turned her head and looked at him. ''I promise I'll be the best brother out there. I promise, I'll protect you. You can count on me.''

Carla smiled. Tears started forming in her eyes. ''That's my boy.'' She whispered hugging Eren.


	2. First Words

Chapter 2: First Words

Two years had passed. Mikasa was growing bigger and bigger each day. Eren, now 7, was becoming more responsible. When mom was busy cooking dinner, Eren would play with her and care for her. When she had a poopy diaper, well, he let his mom do that.

On Saturday morning, Eren had his friend Armin over. They were playing video games and watching over Mikasa.

Armin was a year younger than Eren. They met each other in the 4th grade. Armin was getting bullied by Jean and his crew, and Eren, who finished his buisness in the bathroom witnessed it. Eren liked to think he was the ''scariest'' kid in the entire school. But to be honest, it was Jean and his crew.

After zipping up his pants and making sure there was no toilet paper attached to his shoe, Eren made his way to Armin, who was being bullied on the playground. He jumped over Connie, who was playing in the bark, and ran in front of Jean who had his fist raised. He yelled at them, and tackled Jean. Though a teacher suspended them that day, Eren made friends with Armin, and were considered the ''_losers'' _to many.

But those days were behind them. They were now in 5th grade. Jean had moved away, and they actually made friends with Connie, Bertolt and Reiner.

''Hey.'' Armin said while grabbing a potato chip. ''Isn't your sister quite?''

''What do you mean?'' Eren asked, not really paying attention. ''It's 4:30, isn't it?"

''Yeah?''

''That's usually when she falls asleep.'' He took a quick glance at Mikasa. She was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He smiled and looked back at Armin. ''See? Nothing to worry about!''

Then, as on cue, Mikasa opened her eyes and started crying. Eren quickly threw down his controller and ran over to his sister. ''Mikasa!'' He shouted lifting her up a little. ''Are you okay? What's wrong!''

Though he knew she couldn't really talk yet, he knew what she was crying about. Whenever she wakes up, she wanted food. Eren looked at Armin. ''Can you tell my mom to heat up a bottle?''

Armin nodded. ''Sure! Be right back!''

Eren jumped on his bed and set Mikasa on his lap. His hand rested behind her head. He looked at her and smiled. ''Aww, you're okay now.'' He kissed her tiny forehead.

''Back!'' Armin shouted rushing through the door. He was carrying Mikasa's pink baby bottle. ''Here, hurry!'' He said handing Eren the bottle.

''Thanks bud!'' Eren said. He lifted Mikasa up and placed the bottle in her mouth. He laid her back down and raised the bottle. ''Okay, drink slowly!''

''You're so professional.'' Armin commented while getting on Eren's bed. ''How do you know what to do?''

''Well.'' Eren said looking up. ''I was there to help my mom. When she was busy cooking dinner or cleaning, she told me to take care of her. She taught me how to feed her and to change her diaper.''

Armin's eyes widened. He was amazed by his friend. ''Wow! You're like a daddy!''

Eren laughed. ''Oh no, don't really want to be a dad yet.'' He looked down and saw the bottle empty. He smiled and took the bottle from Mikasa. He set the bottle down on the desk. ''Okay, done!''

''Eren! Armin! Dinner!'' Carla called.

''Okay!'' Eren shouted. He picked up Mikasa. ''Alright, let's go.''

Armin nodded. ''Yeah.''

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Sunday morning. It was raining hard so Eren couldn't go over to Armin's house. As he stood in Mikasa's room, he looked outside the window. ''Aw, you sure I can't go to Armin's house?'' He asked his mom.<p>

Carla shook his head. ''No Eren, it's storming outside. We don't need you being blown away you know.''

''The rain's that strong?'' Eren asked.

Carla nodded. ''Oh yes. And the rain can tell who's naughty and not.''

''Isn't that Santa's job?''

''Yes. But the rain can tell too.'' She winked.

Eren shrugged. Sometimes, he didn't get his mom's jokes. He looked at Mikasa who was playing with her bear. He walked over to her and sat down. ''I'm Eren. E-R-E-N.''

Mikasa looked up. She stared into his eyes.

''Eren.'' He said again. ''E-R-E-N.''

''Eren.'' Carla sighed. ''Leave her alone.''

''E-Eren?''

Carla looked up. ''What? Say that again?''

''Eren.''

A huge smiled formed on Eren's lips. ''Mommy!'' He shouted standing up. ''She said my name! My name's her first word!''

Carla smiled. Though she felt a tab jealous her first words wasn't ''_mommy'' _or _''daddy'' _she was still proud her daughter could pronounce her brother's name. She walked over to Mikasa and sat down. ''Can you say mommy? M-o-m-m-y?''

''Eren?'' Mikasa repeated again.

''No, mommy.''

''Eren?''

Carla smiled. ''We got a lot to work on, young lady.''


	3. Kindergarten

Chapter 3:Kindergarten

The day Carla and Grisha feared the most. Kindergarten. Mikasa, now 5, stood in her room trying on different dresses. She placed her Minnie Mouse dress on the bed and grabbed her favorite red pants. Then she grabbed the dress and threw it over her head. She stood proud in front of the mirror. ''I'm ready!"

Carla walked into the bedroom and giggled. ''Oh Mikasa.'' She said pulling Mikasa to her side. ''You're not suppose to wear pants with a dress.''

''Really?'' She asked, looking into the hallway for Eren.

Carla nodded. She picked Mikasa up and placed her on the bed. ''Here, let me help you.'' She took the pants off and replaced it with leggings. ''And this dress is only for celebrations, you know.''

''It is?''

''Yes.'' Carla sighed. Her little girl was growing so fast. Sooner or later she'll have a boyfriend...get married then...oh. She didn't want to think that far. She opened her closet and pulled out her favorite purple shirt. The one with flowers. She held it up for Mikasa to see. ''How about this?''

Mikasa looked up. Her eyes widened. ''Wow! I didn't know I had that!'' She jumped off the bed and ran over to Carla. She pulled it from her and ran back to the bed, trying to put it on.

''Let me help.'' Carla said, holding in her giggle. _Mikasa is so cute. _She smiled.

''Mom?''

10-year-old Eren entered the room. He was dressed nicely: blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that _nice. But his hair was nice and gelled. ''Can you drive me there early?''

''Hmm? Why?'' Carla asked facing him.

''I have to get there early.'' He said. ''I got to find my classes and be on time.''

Carla smiled. Eren was starting middle school. He wasn't nervous or scared. Instead, he was excited. Orientation was a couple of days ago. They showed all the six graders around the school. Eren met with his friends and didn't really pay attention to the teacher showing them around. Now, Eren was stuck. ''Sure, let me feed Mikasa first, okay?''

Eren walked over to Mikasa. He patted her head. ''Aw, little Squid's starting kindergarten, huh?''

Mikasa angrily grabbed Eren's hand. ''I'm not a squid!''

Eren smirked. ''Yeah you are! You have six legs, don't you?"

Mikasa stood there. After a while, she shoved Eren to the side and rushed to the mirror. She checked her pants, shirts and other places to make sure she didn't have six legs. She turned around and stared at Eren. ''I don't have six legs!''

''Becuase it disappears over time.'' He stood up and walked towards the door. ''It only shows up when you're sleeping.''

Mikasa stood there frozen. Then after a while, ''AHHHH!'' She screamed. ''I'M A SQUID?'' Tears starting forming. She looked at Eren with wide eyes. ''Is mommy and daddy going to disown me?''

Eren stopped cold. _I'm such a horrible brother. _He frowned and looked at Mikasa. He ran over to her and hugged her. ''I'm just kidding! If you're a squid, shouldn't I be a squid too? And besides, if you were a squid, you'll look like Minnie Mouse!''

Mikasa let go of Eren. ''But isn't Minnie Mouse a mouse?"'

''She is?'' Eren asked. ''I never noticed.''

Mikasa's smiled returned. She playfully punched him. ''You're stupid!'' She ran out the door giggling.

Eren shrugged. ''Ah come on, who can tell the difference?'

* * *

><p>At 8:30, Carla drove Mikasa to the school. The parking lot was crowded but she was able to find parking. She held Mikasa's shaking hand, and walked with her.<p>

Mikasa's eyes opened wide. She was amazed at all the buildings, people, tall people and...''PLAYGROUND!'' She shouted. She let go of Carla's hand and ran toward the playground.

''Mikasa!'' Carla yelled. ''Come back! Let's find your teacher first!''

But Mikasa ignored her. She went down the slide twice and swung on the monkey bars. She was the happiest 5-year-old out there.

''Hey.''

Mikasa stopped and looked at the girl. She was a little bit taller than her. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. ''H-hi.'' Mikasa said.

The blonde girl smiled. ''Hey. I'm Annie. What's your name?"

''Mikasa.''

''Ah, I see.'' Annie said. She took the swing next to Mikasa. ''What class are you in?''

''I don't know.'' Mikasa answered, she starting swinging back and forth. ''My mommy is checking.''

''Well, I hope we have the same class!'' Annie shot Mikasa a smile.

Mikasa smiled back.

After a few Q&A questions, Annie and Mikasa raced each other to their moms.

''This is my mom.'' Annie said. She tugged on her mom's dress. A woman with blonde hair and green eyes looked down. She smiled when she noticed Mikasa. ''Oh hello, are you Annie's friend?''

Mikasa nodded. She was a little shy. ''Yes I am, Mrs. Annie's mom.''

Annie's mom giggled. ''You can call me Mrs. Leonhart.''

''Mrs. Lionhart?'' Mikasa repeated.

Mrs. Leonhart smiled. ''No, but you're close.''

Mikasa felt a tug on her shirt. She looked up and saw her mom. She was smiling. ''I found your class. Classroom 2.''

''Classroom 2?'' Mrs. Leonhart asked. ''That's the same as my daughter, Annie.'' She smiled at Carla. ''Mary Leonhart, hi!''

Carla extended out her hand. ''I'm Carla Jaegar.''

The moms chatted for a bit. Annie and Mikasa tried to sneak back to the playground but unfortunately, the bell rang. Mary grabbed Annie's hand and walked with her to the classroom.

Carla and Mikasa followed suit, and they met the teacher: Mrs. Hanji. She was a middle-aged women, probably in her mid 30's. She wore glasses and had her hair tied in a pony tail. Around her classroom were pictures of past students.

Mikasa and Annie took their seat next to the window and waved their moms goodbye. Carla and Mary giggled, and left after a while.

''Hello class!'' Mrs. Hanji said. She stood in front of the classroom and smiled. ''I'm Mrs. Hanji. And welcome to the first stage of your school life:kindergarten!'' She recieved loud cheers. When they stopped cheering she spoke again. ''Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselfs?'' She looked at Annie. ''Introduce yourself, please?"

Annie stood up. She looked at everyone and smiled. ''Hi! I'm Annie Leonhart. I'm 5 years old. My favorite color is pink, and I like to watch Spongebob Squarepants before I sleep!'' She sat back down.

Mrs. Hanji nodded. ''Very good. And thank you for sharing that piece of info.'' She looked at Mikasa. ''Your turn dear.''

Mikasa stood up. She glanced at all the starting faces and got nervous. ''I...I...I'm Mikasa Jaeger.'' She said in a low voice. ''I...um, I'm 5 years old and my favorite color is purple. And I like to watch Attack on Teddybears.'' She quickly sat down.

''She likes the color poop?'' Someone spoke out.

The whole class started laughing. Annie looked at Mikasa with worried eyes.

''How rude!'' Mrs. Hanji said standing next to the boy. ''Bertolt, say you're sorry!''

Bertolt sighed and looked at Mikasa. ''I'm sorry, Misasa.''

''Misasa?'' Mikasa squeaked. ''Um, no, it's Mikasa.''

''Sorry.'' Bertolt said. ''_Mikasa.''_

Mrs. Hanji nodded. ''Well okay. It's your turn, Mr. _Hooves.''_

Sadly nobody caught that joke. Bertolt stood up. ''My name is Bertolt Hoover. I'm 6-year-old. I just moved here from Trost last year. My favorite color is brown and I like to watch Five Nights at Fredy's!''

''That scary show?'' A girl with black hair spoke. Her hair was tied in pigtails. ''That's super scary!''

A boy next to her nodded. ''Yeah. Are you crazy?''

''Me? Crazy?'' Bertolt shook his head. ''Nahhh.'' He quickly sat down.

Mikasa sighed and looked down. _Maybe I should watch it._

* * *

><p>''Hey honey.'' Grisha said. He was off early from work and was able to pick Mikasa up. ''How was the first day of school?''<p>

Mikasa ran into her dad's arms. ''It was alright. My teacher is a little scary though.''

Grisha nodded. ''Yeah, I know.''

He carried Mikasa to the car. He took out his car keys and unlocked the car. ''Alright, let's go home?"

Mikasa nodded. ''Please.''


End file.
